Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermally insulating wall system comprising thermoplastic polymeric foam.
Introduction
Effective 1 Jul. 2012, new standards shall take effect governing classifications of fire testing for building material in Europe. Prior to that date, classifications were determined by classifying the fire testing performance of individual components of a building structure. The new standards require testing of building systems containing all components together. This constitutes a paradigm shift in fire performance testing in Europe.
The new standard classifies fire test performance according to classifications under EN13501-1. Classifications for construction excluding flooring and linear pipe fall into a range of A1-F. A classification of E or F corresponds to failing the fire testing of EN13823. Classifications above (that is closer to A1 than) E correspond to increasing fire resistant performance as the classification approaches A1. To achieve a classification of D, C or B a building component (excluding flooring) must pass EN13823 testing.
Many building structures that previously passed European fire testing standards are no longer able to meet required classifications under the new standards, resulting in E or F classification under the new standard. For example building wall insulating systems that comprise thermoplastic polymer foam that may have previously passed European fire testing standards are now unable to obtain a classification above E in under EN13501-1.
It is desirable to identify a building wall thermal insulating system comprising thermoplastic polymer foam that can achieve a classification above E under EN13501-1. It is further desirable to provide such a building wall thermal insulating system that is as light weight as possible to facilitate installation. It is still further desirable to provide such building wall thermal insulating system that avoids thermal shorts through the wall so as to optimize thermal insulating properties of the wall system.